dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunto Hatchilock
Sunto Hatchilock is the most recent member to join the Z-Fighters. His actions will help protect the Earth at some points, and at other times, he'll save the world himself if need be. He'd become the best friend and later on, husband of Son Pan. Overview History Sunto is from South City, which is far away from Mount Paozu. He is the first son of his parents, Thomas and Leah Hatchilock. His father descends from a long line of inventors, and owns the family business, Hatchilock Inc. He was born 100% Human, but for a short time, as his father has kept a sample of Goku's blood from when the former was 14 for a long time. This blood was then injected into Sunto, therefore a Saiyan blood transfusion took place in Sunto's bloodstream. It wasn't long before he grew his tail and became 1/2 Human, 1/2 Saiyan. Appearance He'd once and a while change his own outfit at some points compared to most of the Z-Fighters. His common one though sports the logo of Hatchilock Inc. on his shirt. He wears this as a child, and during his Pre-Teen days (GT). His pants and belt represent what would be seen in the common Metamorean outfits, like in Fusion. This would only be worn as a young teenager, as his kid self wore light blue shorts. The shoes almost look like cobra heads, and contain light-green eyes at the sides. His eyes are usually a mix of a hazel, and a bluish shade, and he has brown hair in a smooth, rounded style. Biography Dragon Ball Z Thomas used to live near Bulma and was good friends with her, until his family finally decided to move far away. The reason for this is because Sunto's great-great grandfather once theorized about a race known as the Cyberites, where the very first once used to be a single protist from Earth. However, that theory was deconfirmed because of the Vestora family, the Hatchilock's business rivals of today. The method of how it was done caused others to make fun of the family, and had broken some reputations. Soon, however, Thomas would become the next CEO of Hatchilock Inc., and would become business partners with Capsule Corporation. Five months after Goku leaves with Uub, he and Sunto would be invited to reunite and meet the Z-Fighters at a reunion party in Capsule Corp. There, young Sunto would befriend Pan (who was born the same year as he is), Gohan's daughter, and Bulla, Bulma and Vegeta's daughter. Later on, everyone would go to the first ever Annual Cell Games Memorial Tournament, a yearly tournament to honor the events of the Cell Games. Everyone before the tournament would learn about Sunto's origin of power: from Goku's blood, and from his training with a master of martial arts involving energy. At the tournament, the age group is a mix like in the recent World Martial Arts Tournament. There, Goku would make a surprise appearance with Uub, who both enter. By the way, Sunto secretly learns the Kaioken from Goku. During the tournament, Sunto wins against a minor fighter in the Round 1, surprisingly beat Uub by ringout (from the Kaioken) in the Round 2, defeat Goten in the Semi-Finals, and fight Pan in the Finals. However, Sunto during the match becomes angry enough and surprises everyone with his ascension to Semi-Super Saiyan, the same level Goku uses against Namekian Slug. At first, his rage after Pan pulls his tails gets the best of him, but he suddenly wakes up after seeing Pan's fear. The young hybrid then immediately forfeits, and Pan is the champion. Feeling bad for her friend, Pan decides to follow him to a nearby forest where Sunto finds a spot to reflect his feelings in. Pan says that she has seen a Super Saiyan before, but never had she seen the level Sunto used. She comforts her friend, and the two return to everyone else. It is at that moment where Gohan and Thomas have agreed to allow Sunto to stay at Gohan's place for as long as he'd like, this way the inner Saiyan inside of him is tamed, so he can learn more energy techniques, like flying, and to be able to use his power for saving the world. At Capsule Corporation, Sunto is one day scanned for a cause of an unnatural fever he catches, and the reason seems to be this fire-shaped rock inside his body. Apparently, that's the exact same reason why he never went Super Saiyan at the tournament as the object, known as the Eternal Flame of Rage in his great-great grandfather's theory, limits his power by a lot. The Flame of Rage is one of the seven Cyberite Elemental Jewels, and somehow got into Sunto's dad's body. The flame never became active however, and easily passed on to Sunto while he grew in his mother. If Sunto channeled his anger into his power ups enough, the flame would break, and spread what's called elemental energy into his body. If one jewel is broken, the rest melt into the already released energy. Each jewel would mutate the elemental energy and allow that energy to create attacks representing that certain power it gives. As the years pass, Sunto grows older and becomes a big brother to Danny Hatchilock two months after the tournament. Sunto and Pan usually would visit the Hatchilocks for part of their Summer. Sunto learns the Masenko first, and the Kamehameha next when chronologically comparing which moves he learned in his training with Gohan and Pan. More years pass, and one time, Sunto will break the Eternal Flame of Rage, which would then allow him to use fire-based techniques. Now without the liiting of his power, he'd also go into the actual Super Saiyan level after witnessing his best friend, Pan getting beaten up. but one year before the events of Dragon Ball GT, Pan would confess her newly found feelings for her best friend. However, Sunto has grown homesick enough to want to return to his old family for a longer period of time. A couple of months later, he says a temporary farewell to his friends, and asks Pan to move on without him, promising her they'd continue relationshipwise if she still is single by the time he returns. Dragon Ball GT The only events Sunto would get involved in is when Baby tufflizes the human race, and a fight with Syn Shenron, sadly leading to his first known death. Sunto has become stronger and has made the Masenkohameha, a move he and Pan would agree to work on even if they wouldn't supervise each other while doing so. Sunto masters the combo first, since Pan never used it in GT. More techniques involving his elemental energy would be added as well, as Sunto retrieves the other six jewels while at South City, as he channeled his emotions towards the elemental energy that's already registered to Fire, and make more jewels that would easily disolve and give Sunto the other powers of the Cyberites. Battling Baby Sunto would attempt to fight Baby after sensing that his friends have become part of the parasite's new Tuffle race. Sunto tried all of his form, including Ascended Super Saiyan, but would fail to defeat Baby Vegeta. When as a Tuffle, he'll secretly use the Controlarus element (a mix of darkness-like and psychic-like powers in one element) to write a letter to Pan, also sending the special medicine Pan would try to use to save some of the infected people at Planet Tuffle. He and his family successfully escape Earth unharmed after the parasite is destroyed. The Shadow Dragons Sunto would continue to live at South City until understanding that his friends need his help again after seeing the news report of the chaos caused by the Shadow Dragons. He'll go to North City, which is in ruins to fight Syn Shenron, the self-acclaimed boss of the bunch. Try as Sunto might, he sadly dies from the one move Raditz never got to use successfully. His body is found by Pan, who breaks down in tears amongst this horrible sight. Nimbus brings back his body to Mount Paozu, bringing everyone into shock, but a note will say not to worry about Pan and Goku. He'll get revived from the final rule-free wish, and continue to live at Gohan's place, stronger than ever thanks to his Other World training.